


Voltron: The Magical Defender

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith gets two new jobs: decorating pastries and protecting the universe as a magical girl.





	

A small cupcake shop called ‘Montgomery’s Cakes’ opened up a new position for hire and, much to his relief, Keith was the one who got the job. At this point, he really needed the money and this was the only place that took him and overlooked his lack of experience, education, and criminal record. It was safe to say he was excited. The day of his new job he made sure to look his very best so that he could make a good impression on his boss and co-workers. He took special time on fixing his hair and practiced smiling. He changed his clothes at least five times and brushed his teeth no less than twice. Needless to say, he was ready. Ready for a second chance and to start over; nobody will know him here and he will be able to earn money in peace. Except that hopeful thought disappeared the moment his manager introduced him to his now to be co-workers.

As soon as he heard the two walk in noisily, Keith froze and slowly turned his head around. He knew well enough who they were already and knew the face that held a mocking expression particularly well.  
“Meet your new co-workers, Keith! This is Lance and Hunk.” The boss announced.

“Hey, Lance, isn’t it the guy we went to school with?” The big guy whispered to his friend. 

“Oh I’d recognize that mullet anywhere,” Lance chuckled, “Keith the dropout. Mullet Head. Emo Ass.”

Keith’s facial expression immediately turned cold and threatening; he hoped to never see this kid again. And yet there he was, mocking him. The realization wouldn’t stop reminding him that they will have to actually work together as well. The hope of a fresh start completely disappeared and he had to hold everything in him not to punch that douchebag in the face. “you-“

“Hunk is our baker,” the manager interrupted, “And Lance runs the front. If you have any questions, you can ask them. They know this place like the back of their hand. Have fun, guys and make some money!” He laughed and left to his cabinet. 

“So, you’re our new decorator!” Hunk smiled and came over to shake Keith’s hand, “I’m Hunk, nice to see you again and work with you.” 

“Yeah…” Keith lost his tension slightly and felt a bit more relaxed as he shook the hand. Maybe this was not going to be so bad after all?

“What are you, my stalker or something?” Lance asked teasingly and the tense feeling quickly returned to Keith as he squeezed Hunk’s hand. 

“He-Ouch!” Hunk yelped and moved his hand away, “Lance!” 

“No, seriously, you’re always after my position, always been picking fights with me and now you’re working with me? Creepy…” 

“I didn’t know you had this job! And you were the one picking fights with me!” 

“yeah, right…” Lance chuckled and snorted, “creep.” 

“uh… Lance?” Hunk tried to intervene as he saw Keith grow more irritated. 

“I’m surprised you were even put at the counter,” Keith smirked, “Do you still think that ten thousand is one thousand plus ten?” 

“Shut up!” Lance yelled as a rosy hue dusted his cheeks, “that was in middle school! I’ll have you know that I am now one of Garrison’s best students!” He lied. 

“Because I dropped out?” 

“guys…” Hunk said, a bit louder this time. 

“Because I am that good and better than you! Sorry, you didn’t have the guts to finish high school, Mullet Head!” 

“Alright, that’s it!” Keith spat and was about to attack Lance, but was stopped by Hunk. 

“Guys!” He yelled, “Calm down! It’s been years since you all have seen each other. Try to get along, at least for the sake of this job. I swear, if I hear you bickering from my kitchen, I am going to whoop you both with my whisk!” Lance and Keith stared each other down silently and Hunk sighed. “Alright, Lance, get to the counter. Keith, I’ll be giving you trays of cakes after they’re done cooling and you’re going to decorate them, then set them up. Okay?” Both teenagers nodded in defeat and went to work.

During the day, Keith would hear Lance flirt with the female customers and joke around with the males. And even though he miserably failed most of the time, he was still charming and charismatic which helped Keith understand why he had the job.    
On the other side, Lance would peek at Keith working from time to time. At first to see if he was messing up, but then in actual interest. 

“What?” Keith asked annoyed, glaring at his co-worker.

“You, uh… you’re doing a good job,” Lance complimented hesitantly. 

“Really?” Keith asked, surprised. 

“Yeah…where did you learn to frost so well?” 

“… I was alone most of my life and kind of had to learn how to cook. Youtube helped out and It also gave me an interest in baking… or something. And yeah… had to cook for my brother too.” 

“Damn, you really do have skillful hands.” Lance observed, “and the decorations are so delicate.” 

“Thank you,” Keith blushed slightly, confused why suddenly the kid he always fought with was complimenting him. But he liked it and felt more at ease, like a spark of trust and comfort just rose up in him. “You’re good at your job too, I see,” he smiled softly.

“Nothing but a bit of Lance charm to get the customers going~” Lance grinned and made a very silly pose which Keith found… actually kind of charming. “You know, Mullet, I think you’re going to like it here, we’re like one big family here at ‘Montgomery’s Cakes',” He leaned on the counter, “Even though we fought a lot as kids, I think we should try to get along.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm, we have to work together anyway, so might as well.” Lance reached his hand out to Keith and the other smiled and shook it gently.

“Do I see you guys bonding?” Hunk hummed from the kitchen window, wiggling his brows. Keith was about to happily say yes, but-

“What? Ew,” Lance snorted, “Hell no, we were definitely not bonding.” 

“What do you mean?!” Keith asked, offended with his arms spread open, “We definitely bonded there!” 

“Nope,” Lance shook his finger smugly, “Just cause you decided to tell me about your whole life story and your lame adventures on youtube doesn’t mean that we’re automatically friends, Emo Ass”

Keith felt shocked and betrayed, instantly regretting opening up to Lance. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as his heart got more bitter, “Stop calling me that, douchebag!”    
 “Emo. Ass.” Lance repeated with a smirk. 

“You know what? I actually thought you were a decent person, but I guess I was wrong! You’re still that self-centered jerk you were back in middle school!” 

“Well, you’re still that same mullet head with daddy issues.”

“Why you little-“

“Guys! Seriously, you were doing so good! What happened?” Hunk frowned, “Was it, me? Because if it’s me, I’ll just close the window and not disturb you two while you figure things out,” He said and slid back into the kitchen slowly, closing the window.

“What is your problem?!” Keith yelled. 

“Woah, C’mon dude, I was just playing with you,” Lance defended himself, “chill.” 

“Playing? Was this all a game to you?” 

“What? No, I meant I was just tea-“ 

“Just stop. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” Keith sighed and looked away fast enough to not notice his co-worker’s pout. He then heard Lance click his teeth and mumble under his breath, ”emo,” but was saved from any more of his words by a customer walking in. For the rest of the day, Keith noticed, neither of them was doing as well as in the beginning. 

After a long and painful shift, Keith decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. He needed some air and some time to relax before he came back home to his brother; he didn’t want to sound negative about his first day of work.  While getting close to home, Keith looked over and saw a dark, yet familiar, alley. It was strangely enchanting at that moment, pulling him closer and forcing Keith to stop and look in out of curiosity like a mysterious force. The cold wind blew into his soft hair and his eyes were engulfed into one direction. For a while, he just stood there and thought of nothing, feeling finally at peace. A chilling cry for help emerged from the depths of the darkness and broke Keith from his trans, alarming him. He heard another cry, followed by some more and rushed to save whoever was in danger. When he ran in, he saw a group of middle school boys gathered around in a circle, kicking their feet and laughing deviously. Whoever was crying for help was inside that circle.  
Keith ran up to the boys and shooed them away. When he made sure that all of them were gone, he looked for the person that was crying for help, but he only saw a ginger cat with a white mustache just laying there. “You’re… a cat…?” Keith scratched his head, confused. 

“Well if that’s what you want to call it, yes,” The cat answered in a cocky british accent, licking its paws. Keith choked, widening his eyes.   
“You talk?!” 

“You understand me?” It stopped, widening its eyes and tilting its head. 

“Y-yeah?” Keith breathed out nervously, feeling like he was going completely insane and hallucinating. 

The cat squinted at Keith’s chest for a while, as if looking for something, and then gasped, “you must be one of…” 

“Huh?” 

"Mighty warrior, do not be afraid. My name is Coran and I have come to beg for your assistance.” 

“What?!” 

Coran sighed, sulking, “just... follow me.”


End file.
